1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor fabrication technology, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a non-volatile memory device with a three-dimensional structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory device refers to a memory device in which stored data is retained even if a supply power is cut off. As an increase in the degree of integration of a two-dimensional memory device in which memory cells are formed as a single layer on a silicon substrate is reaching physical limits, a three-dimensional non-volatile memory device in which memory cells are vertically stacked from a silicon substrate is being developed.
The three-dimensional non-volatile memory device has a structure in which a lower select transistor, a cell transistor region, and an upper select transistor are stacked from the silicon substrate.
Since the lower select transistor, the cell transistor region, and the upper select transistor are formed through respective processes and channel formation processes are also performed through respective processes, a fabrication process may be complicated.
In this regard, a method for stably fabricating a non-volatile memory device with a three-dimensional structure through a simplified process may be useful.